A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of food serving trays, particularly trays for use during travel in an automobile, airplane, or train. The present invention may be used by children, the elderly, or invalids.
This invention directs its use to the above identified people as well as situations, and additionally provides flexibility and adaptability for those situations.
B. Prior Art
The Ackerman patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,665) illustrates an ornamental design for a portable picnic tray device. However, this patent is not directed to a portable food tray having a rotatable portion that when expanded provides a plurality of fold out cup holders.
The Hayward, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,956) discloses a body-worn food tray with cup holders and shoulder straps. However, this patent provides a food eating surface with indentations to accommodate various food and beverage containers, which by itself, is inherently limiting. Furthermore, this patent does not disclose a rotatable portion of the dining surface, which when expanded provides a plurality of cup holders.
The Walsh et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,390) discloses a tray with a cup holder that is intended to be worn by a person through the use of shoulder attachment means. Again, this patent does not disclose a rotatable portion of the dining surface that when expanded provides a plurality of cup holders.
The Stang patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,558) discloses a food tray and bib system which is adapted to be removably coupled to the neck of a user's body. As mentioned in the above referenced patents, this disposable tray system does not provide the flexibility associated with a rotatable dining surface that when expanded provides a plurality of cup holders.
The Longo patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,611) discloses a support for a beverage container which may be placed around the neck of a user. However, this patent is not directed to a food and beverage tray system that is adapted to be worn about the end user's neck.
The Stang patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,094) discloses a food stuff container system which is adapted to be removably coupled to the body of a user. However, this patent does not disclose a rotatable portion of the dining surface that when expanded provides a plurality of cup holders.
The Schlesier et al. (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,310) illustrates a design for a wearer-attachable portable snack tray. This patent does not illustrate a cup holder that descends when a portion of the dining service is rotated to an expanded position.
The Carr patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,463) discloses a cup holder which engages a user's upper chest. As mentioned under the Longo patent, this patent is not directed to a food and beverage tray system with a rotatable portion that when expanded provides a plurality of cup holders.
The Goulter patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,940) discloses a folding neck-supported food tray with elevated cup holder. However, this patent does not disclose a food tray in which a large portion of which can be rotated out to an expanded position thereby procuring a plurality of cup holders.